


Just Good Friends

by NDP_1



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Some Fluff, Some angst?, most likely smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDP_1/pseuds/NDP_1
Summary: Once upon a time there were two drag queens, they fell in love and they both lived happily ever after. The end.  If only that was how straightforward this story was. If only things could ever be as straightforward as they are in the movies. Boy meets girl, boy and girl get off on the wrong foot before figuring out they were meant to be and going on to live a picture perfect life. Although in this case it's boy meets boy. Or to be more accurate real life human being, definitely not a robot, meets cute boy with a to die for mullet. Lets see how this pans out shall we?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? No. Do I have a plan? Not really. Did I write it and post it anyway? Absolutely.

Rolling over in bed Gigi cursed herself for not shutting the blinds properly the night before. Sunlight was streaming in through the offending gap, landing directly on her face causing her to squint. She groaned and rolled over, grabbing her phone from where she had left it on her nightstand, flicking off the do not disturb function and checking her notifications. It had been a long few months and the solid 7 hours of undisturbed sleep had been just what the doctor ordered. A smile crept over her face as she saw the notification from the one person who instantaneously made her day brighter, no matter what was going on. It was just one message within a barrage of hours but it made her stomach leap nonetheless. Tapping on her phone she read the message.

Crystal: Hope you slept well. Miss you! 

Six words. Only six words and Gigi was already turning into a squirming mess. How was this even possible, she thought to herself. Flipping over onto her back with a loud exhale she pulled the white cotton sheets up to cover her face. It was way too early in the day to be dealing with a crush. Okay, it was almost 3 pm she mused, but that was definitely not the point. things had been hectic since her return from drag race. The gigs, the travelling, the constant designing to make sure that the new costumes would be ready for the upcoming chaos that she was expecting. If there was one piece of advice that she had taken to heart it was that she had to use this time as efficiently as she could. And that she was definitely doing, even though it was already taking its toll on her. She knew that the time between returning and airing was essential for the onslaught of jobs, fans, comments and adoration that was bound to come flooding in when the announcement was due to be made. But that was still a few weeks away at this point and she was already exhausted. She knew that not making the most of it would be stupid. And Gigi Goode was not stupid. Dumb, yes, she thought, but not stupid. 

Hearing her roommate moving around some way down the hallway Gigi contemplated getting out f bed, but decided she was not quite ready to deal with humans yet and stretched languidly, her limbs and body extending until she was full spread out on the king-size bed, the sheets cool against her skin. The stretching of her muscles was both painful and simultaneously blissful. She could feel the dull ache fading away into sweet nothingness. Gigi contemplated Crystal's message. It wasn't a deep message. Nothing was ominous or crazy about it; yet she could already feel the gears in her mind shifting, whirring into action ready to overthink her response. She tapped her acrylic tipped nails on her phone, focusing on the sound which helped to distract her brain slightly. Finally, and after several deleted drafts, she tapped out her response and hit send. 

Gigi: I just woke up, it was wonderful. Miss you too loser!

She was conscious that she was constantly walking a thin line between seeming overly interested or indifferent, neither of which was ideal. She let out a large breath and huffed to herself. Why did she feel like a teenager who was texting their first crush?

"Get it together girl", she muttered before throwing her phone on the comforter. 

Not even thirty seconds after her phone rang, startling her. She wasn't expecting any calls right now, and most of her friends would just text her. Assuming it was work-related she groaned and picked up her phone. It was from Crystal. And it was a facetime request. If it had been anyone else she probably would have thrown her phone right back where it had been, but instead, she ruffled her hair while checking her reflection in the screen before accepting the call. 

"You did not just call me a loser, I'm the absolute best loser and your favourite loser and if I was there I would absolutely tickle you to death until you admit it!". Crystal had barely taken a breath as she shouted down the phone. Gigi chuckled slightly under her breath at the chaotic energy radiating from Crystal. It was one of the many reasons she adored her. 

"Good morning to you too", was all she replied, smirking slightly as she did so. 

"Don't think you can change the subject like that Miss Goode, I'm very offended!" Crystal mocked, clutching the pearls draped loosely around her neck. Of course, she actually had pearls on, Gigi thought, noting that there weren't many people who could wear such gaudy jewellery- today's choice being a mixture of blues and greens that looked magnificent against the plain black turtle neck Crystal was wearing- and pass it off so well. 

"You know loser is like, a term of endearment, to me right? I only call people losers when I like them", Gigi stated bluntly rolling her eyes to prove her point. 

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. Gigi Goode likes me because I'm the hottest, sexiest, funniest loser in the whole wide world and she just loves me so much" Crystal beamed, her signature smile causing that butterfly feeling to permeate Gigi's stomach again, building somewhat uncomfortably.

The problem was that Crystal didn't realise that this was exactly what she was thinking. It was like she had tunnelled into her brain and could read what she was thinking as clear as day. Her feelings towards Crystal had not abated since they had returned to their respective homes after filming. She had half expected that it was just a phase induced by the close proximity to Crystal, the lack of alternative options and the pressure that she had felt during the competition. She knew that such an experience had caused them all to go crazy in one way or another. For god's sake, Crystal had even told her that Jackie was looking particularly cute on several occasions. Sometimes she had been able to ride the wave of pressure that she had experienced, channelling it into everything she was doing and having it take her all the way to the top, other times she had felt like she was going to shatter if she had to take just one more breath. She knew she sounded dramatic, her friends had definitely made that clear when she tried to explain it to them, but it was both the best and worst experience of her life and having nobody there except the other dolls to confide in was polarizing. Feeling like you needed to burst with emotions and wanting to talk to somebody but being told to save it because the cameras weren't rolling. At one point she had actually thought she was going to explode if she heard the phrase 'hard ice' one more time. They had only had each other to rely on but they were still all competing and, whether right or wrong, Gigi's first instinct was always to take a step back when she felt close to breaking, not wanting to give the other girls a weakness to focus on or use against her. 

With Crystal it had been different though. She was like a force of light that Gigi could help but gravitate to instinctively. She didn't really understand why but she knew instantly that being in close proximity to Crystal had a calming effect on her, it made her feel safe. She was the safe haven in the whirlwind that was drag race. Thinking about it now Gigi realised that she may not go as far as to say that she loved Crystal, that seemed like too much, too soon. On the other hand, she couldn't deny the feelings that arose whenever Crystal was around. Or when she was mentioned. Or when she posted a new picture on Instagram. Or even when Gigi was alone, doodling on her iPad and there was no logical reason for her to be thinking about Crystal, yet there she was, seemingly always dancing her way through her brain like the fading fragrance of her favourite perfume which lingered on a sweater she had worn a few days ago. Pulling herself from her thoughts she focused on Crystals face, knowing that her daydreams didn't help her current predicament. She knew that Crystal had a boyfriend and was perfectly happy in her relationship. Admitting any of her feelings to Crystal would do either of them any favours, she knew that. 

"Why so quiet Geeeeg?", Crystal smirked drawing out the nickname. "Missing me soooooo much that you can't even focus on a simple conversation?".

"Don't project Crystal, you know it's the other way round. Plus I'm only just awake so there's that", Gigi combatted in what she silently hoped was a flippant yet playful tone. Gigi prided herself on the ability to keep a neutral expression at all times but she could feel the heat of the telltale blush rising on her skin, her cheeks and chest turning that bright shade of pink that contradicted her facial expression completely, giving away the blatant lie. 

You know it, baby. I have mad fantastic feelings and I am very passionate. And right now I'm just soooooo passionately obsessed with you, I can't help it. I would have expected that you knew that by now". Crystal let out a wink as she finished talking and Gigi could feel the flush rising higher and deeper upon her face. 

"Ugh it's too early for your nonsense Crystal" she moaned, pushing herself up so that she could sit, the sheet slipping down her chest to pool on her lap as she shifted her phone, trying to find an angle that didn't make her feel like a gremlin. That was a tough one this morning. "I look gross, I definitely need to shower", she changed the subject hoping that would be enough to put an end to that particular conversation. 

"If you think you look gross then I dread to even think what you must think about me. You look like a literal angel always silly", Crystal countered with a small giggle. 

"I wasn't fishing for compliments ya'know. What're you doing today anyway?" Gigi responded, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

"I know that, but you know it's true. I've got a meeting with the girls about next months Get Dusted party we're throwing. We need to finalise a guest for it because the person that was supposed to be guesting has had to reschedule. Something about a mix up with dates and a conflicting gig. It's super annoying but these things happen I guess" Crystal stated, flicking her hair out of her face as she grimaced slightly. "Such fun. What's going on in the magical world of Gigi today?".

"Hunter's going to help me shoot my buttons look tonight. I'm trying to get all of the photos ready before the show airs so that I can focus on everything else when it all kicks off. The last thing I want to do is put that look on though, it looks fucking great but it weighs about 6 million pounds and I can barely move in it". She frowned as she spoke, the idea truly dimming the good mood that a decent nights sleep had brought about. 

"Well then it's perfect that you've got me to distract you and cheer you up before you have to deal with all of that!" Crystal announced cheerfully before prattling on in her usual excitable manner for the next twenty minutes. Gigi let the words wash over her, relaxing into the soothing sound of her sister's voice. She really did miss her, she thought to herself idly, her thoughts meandering to times when they hadn't had to rely on FaceTime just to talk and see each others face. When Crystal could wrap her up in her arms and place soft reassuring kisses on her forehead, when they could hold hands in the back of the van after a stressful day and just enjoy each others company in silence, not having to say anything to know that they had each others back.

"Oh actually, I've just had an amazing idea, it's perfect! You can do it! you can stay with me and we can have a ball! We always pull in performers from around the country so nobody would think anything of it, and we love to highlight talent, which you've got in abundance. And you'll get to meet all my friends and it's a gig and....", Crystal garbled, talking so fast Gigi was sure she hadn't taken a breath. The sudden change in the pace of the conversation had forced Gigi to focus but she realised that she had only caught a few snippets of what Crystal had been saying. 

"Woah slow down Crystal, what are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head in confusion. She didn't answer the question, instead asking Gigi if she was free on the tenth of the month. 

"I think so? I don't know, what is that? A Friday? I'd have to check what I've got going on? Why?", all the while racking her brain and trying to figure out what she had missed. 

"Earth to Gigi? What planet are you on today? I thought I was meant to be the loopy one. Our show. We need somebody to perform next month. Do you want to do it? I mean it won't pay as well as some of the other gigs you probably have lined up, I know everyone's expecting you on drag race and that that will probably be a higher priority. And staying in LA will give you more exposure than here in Missouri..." the prattling continued. 

"Crystal shut up, I'll do it!", Gigi smiled at the other queen widely, flashing her perfect teeth and watching the joy spread across Crystal's face. 

"Oh my god! Really? Yes! I can't wait to see you! And to tell the girls, they will be so gagged! They all want to meet you so badly since I got back". Crystal was practically bouncing up and down with excitement and the sight was infectious, causing Gigi to giggle uncontrollably. 

"You're so dumb!", she joked, smiling happily. "Look I should probably get up and start getting ready, but text me the details and I'll make it work. I promise. It'll be fun". 

After exchanging goodbyes Gigi threw her phone down on the bed beside her and flopped down dramatically mind racing. She was excited. Seeing Crystal again in a few short weeks would be amazing, a respite from the craziness of her new normal, which she knew was going to get exponentially crazier once the cast announcement was made. She was also nervous. And nervous about the fact that she was nervous. And very aware that she was being dumb with a capital 'D' right now. Gigi wasn't sure if she would be able to control her feelings for Crystal if she saw her in person. Giving herself a shake and a stern talking to she convinced herself that it was the after-effects of the chaos of the show talking and that now that she and Crystal were out in the real world they would be able to fall into a new routine. Friends. Just good friends.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever ask yourself what on earth you are doing? Yeah me to...

"Shit, fuck, fuck!", Gig muttered under breath. She was late. Very late. Her gig hadn't started on time, even by drag queen standards, meaning that she hadn't finished her set until 4:30 am. She didn't know why she had agreed to work the after-party when she knew she had a 7 am flight. "Fuck, fuck and more fucks". Any hopes of having even the briefest of naps were completely out of the window now. It's not even like she was a good traveller at the best of times. She hated having to travel. Hates it with a passion that was so far unrivalled by anything else in this world. She had known she was going to be stressed out but this was an anxiety stacked on top of anxiety situation and she was not here for it. Rushing out of her Uber, not even bothering to close the door, she ran to her apartment door whilst fumbling with her keys, glad of the sneakers that she had the foresight to wear to work that evening. She grabbed the bags that she had left lying in the hallway the previous evening and turning right on her heel, diving back into the cab finally taking a moment to allow herself to breathe. Checking out maps she knew that it would be about thirty minutes before she reached the airport, thanking her lucky stars that traffic wasn't going to be too much of a problem this early in the morning. She knew she still had time but her delay meant that she wasn't going to have much time to do everything she needed to do when she got there. Glancing up Gigi caught the eye of the driver in the rearview mirror. Devoid of wig yet still in face she was aware that the reason the cab driver was staring was not that she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Well, she still thought she looked hot but this middle-aged man who probably had a wife, 2.5 kids and a golden retriever most definitely didn't think the same. The curvature of his eyebrows evidence of the distaste for his current passenger. Great, she thought. Just great. Closing her eyes she lay her head back against the headrest and waited for the time to pass, hoping that the knot in her stomach would subside and that she wasn't going to get hate crimed at 5.24 am on a Thursday. 

Shivering lightly in the cold air of the sterile airport washroom Gigi wiped of the remainder of her makeup, before squishing into a tiny stall to change into her comfy sweats and tank top, finishing by pulling on her favourite old denim jacket. If she had to spend four hours at high altitudes stressing then she told herself, rather sensibly, that she may as well be comfortable whilst she does it. 

The flight hadn't been as bad as she had expected. She'd downed a couple of vodka soda's, provided by a sweet-looking older air stewardess who had looked at her knowingly when she had shakily requested her second. That had thankfully been enough to allow herself to pass out shortly thereafter, waking only when the announcement that they were due to land came crackling through the tannoy system. Tentatively stretching out her neck Gigi tolled one shoulder back, then the other, testing her cramped muscles as she came to her senses. Rubbing the sleepiness from her bleary eyes she stretched her legs, not getting very far and cursing the plight of economy seating on planes. She knew she wasn't the tallest person to grace the skies but the length of her legs, something that she normally really appreciated, was now coming to bite her in the ass. And speaking of her ass, she realised that it had gone numb too.

When she finally made it off the plane she followed the crowd and later the signs for the exit, making a brief detour via the washroom to freshen up. The stark yellow lights did nothing to hide the bags under her eyes and her hair was not looking its best having spent most of the previous evening constricted beneath a tight yellow wig that had been pinned in fiercely for her energetic number. Pushing her hair back off her eyes, Gigi splashed her face with water, pinching at her cheeks in an attempt to brighten up her complexion, make her look a little less dead than she felt. The plus side, she thought to herself, was that she had all day today and tomorrow to rest and catch up with Crystal before the show on Friday night. She just hoped that Crystal's guest room had a comfortable bed. 

Even through the crowds of people inside the main entrance of the small airport it was impossible for her eyes not to be drawn to Crystal straight away. Giddiness caused her stomach to leap and her throat to suddenly dry, wiping her now sweaty hands on the side of her sweatpants she pushed away the nervous energy and focused on how happy she was to see her friend. The minute their eyes met Crystal giggled with nervous excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The sign in her hand covered in craft glitter of all colours, a rainbow explosion of... Crystal. The epitome of her very being. 'Goode Morning Campers' written in bold lettering, glittering in the sunlight bouncing through the expansive windows. Gigi chuckled, her lip twitching into her signature smile. She really had missed this fool.

"You made it! How was the flight?" Crystal exclaimed cheerily, pulling Gigi into a brief hug the second she was close enough. "Do you like the sign I made? Oh...", Crystals face fell slightly when she realised that in her haste to hug Gigi she'd crumpled the banner and tore one of the corners completely. 

"I love it Crystal!-", Gigi replied honestly, "-Do you make signs and offer your guest bedroom to all of your guest performers or am I special?" she joked as she air-kissed Crystal's cheek, dropping her backpack so she could pull her closer and hug her properly this time, taking care not to squash the sign that she planned on sneaking home with her. It could go on her bedroom wall along with that small scrap of purple fabric that Crystal didn't know she had, she mused. 

"You know you're special silly, although I won't lie and say I wish some of them would have shared my bedroom if you know what I mean", Crystal giggled playfully, eyebrows waggling suggestively, before snatching up Gigi's bag from the floor. "You look exhausted, cute, but still exhausted. Are you hungry? We can grab something to eat and then get you tucked up in bed for a few hours if you want?".

"Throw in a shower and I'm in", Gigi smiled, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and following Crystal out to the car.

Jumping, and succeeding in hitting her head against the window of the car, Gigi groaned quietly as she acknowledged the soft point on her head, starting to throb painfully. The hand gently squeezing her mid-thigh, she now realised, was the cause of her now aching head. 

"Fuck, I didn't mean to fall asleep, was I out long?" she asked as Crystal giggled at her obvious disorientation. 

"Only about twenty minutes, we'll be home soon but I'm making good on the promise of food. I'm not cooking though, I don't do that, it's dangerous" Crystal fake whispered the last two words, straight-faced but a smile glinting in her eyes. "Plus the chicken tenders from here are to die for" she deadpanned, a serious look on her face as if that was the only thing in the world that Gigi needed to know. 

"Not pretending to be vegetarian at the minute then? I'll do the same" Gigi said with a smirk appreciating the level of silliness and levity that Crystal always managed to create.

"Hey!!! I am an excellent part-time vegetarian thank you very much!" Crystal retorted, swatting at Gigi playfully with her right hand while manoeuvring the car with her left before pulling up at the window and placing their order. 

Crystal hadn't been wrong when she said that they weren't far from her home. The rest of the journey had flown by in a blur of trees and scenery, so different from the dusty landscapes of LA. The dry, oppressive heat she was used to had been replaced by a cool breeze dancing over her bare forearms. The house that they pulled up to was nice. It had a quiet charm to it that Gigi hadn't expected. Upon reflection, she didn't know what she was expecting but it hadn't been this. Trees lined the edges of the property perimeter, giving some privacy to the small blue house, it's white veranda matching the white of the roof. Ivy tumbling haphazardly down the side of one of the walls, working its way around the windows on the second floor. It made sense. Gigi could picture Crystal living here. Which seemed like a redundant thought because she assumed that this was in fact where she lived and that she hadn't just parked on somebody else's driveway for the fun of it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with the slamming of the trunk and the crunching of gravel, as Crystal set her suitcase down on the driveway, pulling the handle up so she could drag it along behind her. Gigi grabbed the paper take out bag from the floor beside the seat, following as Crystal clambered up the steps clumsily with her case. 

"So... this is it", Crystal said quietly, glancing up at Gigi with an expression on her face that Gigi was having difficulty reading. Instead of reading into it she just smiled, pulling Crystal into a tight embrace.

"It's perfect Crystal. Just perfect". She felt Crystal relax into her ever so slightly as she mumbled the words into her ear. 

"Umm, thanks", a bashful smile returned to Crystal's face and she threw herself onto the couch that dominated the living space they had entered. "Food, gimme... and come sit", she said, making grabby hands and patting the spot beside her. Kicking off her sneakers and shrugging off her jacket, Gigi threw the bag in Crystals direction before settling herself down on the sofa. The more they chatted and ate the more normal Gigi began to feel. She found it reassuring. This was exactly how having lunch on set had been, except without twenty other people milling about and shouting at them to save the conversation for the cameras. They fell back into an easy routine and it felt like it hadn't been more than three months since they had seen each other.

"Come on, let's get you showered and in bed before you fall asleep where you are", Crystal offered her a hand she accepted it, allowing herself to be pulled up off of the couch. They had exhausted the food and she could feel her eyelids beginning to droop again. 

"You're such a good host, most people don't offer to help me shower", Gigi purred seductively, through hooded eyes, the lack of sleep catching up with her and removing the filter that was supposed to live somewhere between her brain and her mouth. 

The blush was immediate and Crystal started to stutter. 

"That's not what I... I mean... I'll show you where everything is". She scuttled off towards the stairs leaving Gigi wondering whether she had overstepped the mark and just made things weird. 

"My God, I'm just teasing Crys, lead the way". She followed, noting that Crystal kept glancing back at her, the flush still evident across her face but a coy smile playing on her lips. Not too weird then, she thought to herself.

When she was alone, standing under the steaming hot water and thanking the gods for decent water pressure, Gigi felt her entire body relax as she lathered shampoo through her hair, letting the water wash it down her body. All the travel and anxiety had been worth it to see Crystal. So worth it.

When she was alone, standing under the steaming hot water and thanking the gods for decent water pressure, Gigi felt her entire body relax as she lathered shampoo through her hair, letting the water wash it down her body. All the travel and anxiety had been worth it to see Crystal. So worth it. The more she thought about it the more she noticed the tightening in her stomach and the familiar twitching as the blood in her body redirected itself elsewhere. Oh God, she moaned, thinking about how Crystal was only a few doors down. The thought of that pretty little blush on her face was doing things to her that were entirely inappropriate. She wasn't going to take care of herself in Crystal's shower for god's sake. Turning the dial dramatically Gigi hissed as she was blasted with cold water but she couldn't get the image out of her mind. If this wasn't going to help then she didn't have a single clue what would. This could become a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are? I genuinely have no idea what I'm doing. haha.


	3. Chapter Three

A soft knocking sound started and Gigi was confused, wondering if she was dreaming before being drawn back from the blanket of sleep. The fog in her mind was thick and for a moment she was confused, she didn't know where she was, the unfamiliar shapes and colours of her surroundings confusing her until she heard a quiet voice ask if they could come in. Crystal. She was at Crystals. Responding in the affirmative she groped around on the nightstand, feeling for her glasses. She hated how blurry her vision was without them but her dream of having Lasik was still that, a dream, much to her disappointment. 

Whilst she was fumbling around haphazardly, Crystal had pushed the door open slowly. Gigi could make out two steaming mugs in her hands, and hear a soft chuckle as she placed them down on the dresser. 

"Hold on, let me", Crystal said simply, before swiftly grabbing her glasses from where they had lodged themselves behind the lamp on the nightstand. Opening them she handed them her with a smile. 

"Thanks", Gigi muttered placing them on. "I hate these stupid things".

"I brought tea. I wasn't sure what you'd want but I thought you might appreciate something warm and caffeinated", Crystal glanced around awkwardly as she gestured to the cups. "Do you want it, or can I get you something else...?".

"You can bring me the cup and come join me stupid", Gigi laughed, shuffling to the opposite side of the bed and patting the newly vacated space. The grin that spread over Crystal's face filled her with warmth. It was radiant. She held absolutely nothing back, her pleasure at the request as clear as day across her face. 

This was replaced by a slight frown as she carefully handed Gigi a cup and then placed her own on the nightstand, Crystal's concentration face shifting into a playful grin as she bounded onto the bed, bouncing on her knees a few times before steadying herself and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Can I..?" Crystal points at the comforter and looking at her questioningly. Gigi nodded, pulling it back, offering up the space and the covers, glad that Crystal slid under them quickly and she was once again cocooned in the comforting warmth. 

"So, what do you want to do this evening? We can go out, or stay in. Or do nothing. The world is our oyster!". 

Blowing gently on the scalding mug of tea, Gigi's lips pursed into a put that she knew looked good, flicking her eyes up and catching Crystal staring as she asked the question. She sipped tentatively as she contemplated what she wanted to do. 

"Stay in, I think? I don't mind though if you had other plans. I mean, I would be happy to go out". Gigi realised that she didn't really care as long as it meant spending time with Crystal, which was a given either way. 

"Okay well you may have noticed that we have the house to ourselves, it's just us for the weekend so we can just put on a movie and take things from there if that's okay? I'm kind of glad you want to stay in because I didn't get much sleep last night and I would much rather stay home with you if I'm honest", Crystal said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger distractedly, not meeting Gigi's gaze. 

"Your boyfriend isn't...".

"No, he's visiting some family", Crystal cut her off quickly before changing the subject like a pro. "Should I invite the girls round or do you want to just meet them before the show tomorrow?".

She hadn't expected that. She had thought she would meet him this weekend and wasn't sure what to make of this new information. Thinking about the options for a second she shook her head.

"Just us tonight please, I've missed you and I want you all to myself", Gigi winked and placed the cup down, pulling Crystal closer to her, knowing that something was going on in her head but not pressing the topic. Not wanting to dwell on it for too long she considered things. She knew that if Crystal wanted to tell her then she would. Instead, she wound her arm around her waist and tugged gently, happy when Crystal let her pull her into her arms. 

"I've missed you too Geeg", Crystal smiled, leaning her head down to rest on Gigi's shoulder, and letting out a sigh of contentment. 

It was in the silent, content moment that Gigi took the opportunity to fully engage with her surroundings. The room that she was calling hers this weekend was significantly larger than her room in LA, although that was absolutely not a shock. As well as housing a double bed and a wardrobe, it also seemed to hold a significant portion of Crystal's drag, with a small desk crammed into a corner, makeup and hairpins scattered along the surface in a colourful mess that made Gigi smile. Wigs were hung on makeshift hooks, seemingly organised by colour and two rolling racks of garments were full to bursting, some of the contents catching Gigi's eye's as she noticed familiar items. It was a stark contrast to the side of the room which they currently occupied, with its neutral walls and simple white bed linen. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!". She broke the silence as she jumped up quickly, long limbs tangling together in her haste to get out of the bed. She tried to steady herself but ended up tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. "My God!" Gigi groaned, untangling herself and rubbing her tailbone as she stood, glowering at Crystal who was doubled over, tears streaming as she silently laughed, hiccupping as her airways gave up on her, completely out of control. "Come on it wasn't that funny..!".

"I, my dear, would beg to differ," said Crystal, once she had somewhat regained composure. Gigi scowled again, which caused a second bought of laughter to bloom, bright and airy this time until she joined in.

"If you don't quit it I might change my mind about giving you your gift you know...". 

Crystal stopped laughing, confusion spreading across her face.  
"Gift, what gift? You didn't need to get me anything! I didn't get you anything..." she stuttered as she watched Gigi approach her suitcase, thrown open in the middle of the floor.  
"I didn't get you anything, I made you something, it's different," Gigi responded distractedly, digging through the overflowing case. 

Crystal wondered how she had even managed to close it seeing the contents up close. "Also, you do know you're only here for a few days right?".

Gigi rolled her eyes at Crystal's comment. "It takes a lot to look this beautiful Miss Methyd", was the only response she gave as she neatly lined up her shoes on the floor, stacking makeup bags carefully until she found what she was looking for. She delicately removed the slim package, wrapped in a deep blue tissue paper and secured with a thin yellow ribbon, contrasting brightly against the dark wrapping. "Here..." she said, passing the package to Crystal as she settled back into her spot, not even realising she was doing it until she found herself snuggled right into Crystal's side. 

"You really shouldn't have you know..." said Crystal, the gentle flush that Gigi really appreciated had returned, covering her tan face. Gigi just watched expectantly, one perfect eyebrow raised as if daring her to continue questioning the gift. "But I do love gifts!" Crystal exclaims as she tore at the wrapping carelessly, a soft gasp escaping her mouth as she spied the contents. Gigi stared intently at her face, the soft 'o' shape Crystals lips were making transfixing her as she lifted the silk shirt off of the bed where it had slipped out of the packaging. 

"It should fit, but I had to guess the sizing so..." Gigi muttered quietly, pushing a lock of Crystal's hair out of her face, nervous as she waited for a response. 

"Gigi... It's...", Crystal paused. Gigi could see her racking her brain for the right words. "Perfect", she settled on, unfolding the garment and tracing the joins of the different colours, greens, yellows, blues, stitched together expertly, the lines crisp and clean. "It reminds me a bit of my workroom entrance look" she finished. "I love it so much, thank you!". With that Crystal closed the minimal gap between them flinging her arms around Gigi firmly, squeezing her so tight that Gigi was concerned she may forget to breathe altogether. 

"That's what inspired me", Gigi whispered softly into Crystals ear, a smile playing quietly on her lips as she continued to allow the other to hold her.

When Crystal finally relinquished her grasp, her attention returning to the shirt which was still clutched tightly in her hand she began tearing her t-shirt off quickly, throwing it across the room. Gigi watched in silence, head cocked to the side as Crystal pulled on the shirt, imagining how the silk fabric must feel against her skin as she fastened the crystal buttons which glinted in the remnants of the afternoon sun filtering in through the drapes. 

"Stand up, let me see," Gigi demanded, giving Crystal a soft shove, and turning her around slowly to check the fit from all angles, nodding her head happily as she saw the way the fabric sat perfectly, clinging and hanging properly in all of the places it should. Exactly as she had pictured it. She ran her hands over Crystal's shoulders, smoothing out the fabric, incredibly satisfied with her work, and her model. 

"It fits like it was made for me!", Crystal squeaked excitedly, twirling and looking at herself in the mirror set into one of the wardrobe doors. 

"Well it was", Gigi replied bluntly. If it wasn't for the softness of her tone she realised that it would have sounded incredibly sarcastic, and she hoped Crystal didn't notice. This moment was too exquisite to spoil. 

"You shouldn't have Gee... Thank you". Crystal's voice was a mere whisper at this point and Gigi could see tears forming in her eyes. 

"Stop it, it's nothing. And you deserve it. Now no more tears, let me get dressed then let us go have fun!" Gigi jested, stroking Crystals face softly, the dampness settling on her fingertips. Crystal shook her head fiercely, her features rearranging themselves and settling into a smile. 

"Okay, okay!".

"Now get out of here, unless you're going to watch me change you perv!", Gigi said slyly and watched as she could see the comment shake Crystal out of her feelings. 

"It's not like I haven't seen it before", she replied cheekily, the smile now a smirk, but she slipped out of the room anyway, closing the door softly behind her. 

The evening passed in a peaceful blur that was both too slow and too fast. Gigi couldn't even explain to herself how this made sense but it was the only way she could describe it. They'd moved from the bed to the couch, the tv on in the background but neither of them was paying attention to anything happening on the screen. Half-full takeout containers and an almost depleted bottle of vodka littered the coffee table. 

In the alcohol-induced haze that now clouded her mind, Gigi realised that at some point in the evening Crystal had laid her head down on her lap and that for the past goodness knows how long she had been absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. She looked peaceful, beautiful. 

"Ummm, thanks?" Crystal giggled, her warm brown eyes open now and staring directly up at Gigi who now realised that she must have voiced her thoughts out loud. "I'm so happy right now, I wish we could stay like this forever". Crystal exhaled as she said the words, her eyelids flickering under the weight of the contentment and alcohol. 

Gigi hummed in agreement, resuming her mindless stroking of the curls that felt so soft in her fingers, brushing off the comment and trying not to be embarrassed at the fact that she'd let those thoughts tumble out of her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was the liquor or the response Crystal had made that was making her stomach tighten. Looking at the clock on the wall she realised that it was almost 2 am. 

"Crys we should probably go to bed", she whispered, shifting slightly as Crystal begrudgingly moved herself to a sitting position before standing and stumbling her way towards the staircase. When they reached the landing Crystal stopped and looked at the doors separating their rooms.

"It's weird being next door to each other again, isn't it?", Gigi asked quietly, reminiscing on those weeks that they had shared an adjoining wall in a hotel that they had had to call home. 

"Mmmm, yeah. Look, I don't want to make this weird or anything, but can I stay with you tonight? I don't like sleeping alone and..." Crystal's voice trailed off as she glanced up at Gigi as if wanting to gauge her reaction. Gigi could feel the blush spread across her cheeks but didn't answer, just grabbing Crystal by the hand and leading her into her room, concluding that she would deal with any regrets she had tomorrow. That was how Gigi fell asleep, her long limbs wrapped around Crystal's warm body in an embrace that felt familiar and right, listening to the soft rhythmic breaths of her best friend as her mind slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling shitty but I forced myself to write today so that as least I could pretend I did something semi-productive. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! x


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've had a bit of a nightmare while writing this chapter. I'm trying this new thing called editing, don't know if you have heard of it, because I sure as hell hadn't haha. It pains me because I hate reading anything I've written. In any case I kind of rewrote the first three chapters, nothing is drastically different but I think they read a lot better now? So if any kind soul wants to re-read and give feedback I'd be more than eternally grateful.

The club was loud, even from a distance. Gigi could feel the beat of the music emanating from downstairs, the vibrations travelling through the floor and working their way through her body. This was what she loved to do. She shivered as she took a sip of the ice-cold vodka housed in a red solo cup. Meeting Crystal's friends had been fun. They were all kooky in their own way but so authentically themselves that Gigi had no choice but to be in awe of them. She had thought that she had a strong sense of self before meeting Crystal and her friends but seeing them made her appreciate it them all the more. They were the kind of people that she wanted to be surrounded by at all times, although she wouldn't trade her own friends for the world, she thought. She could see them all happily existing together in the same bubble though, a perfect balance of chaos and beauty. She thought back to her initial nerves about meeting them, wanting to make a good impression but being torn between not being over the top or retreating too much into her shell. When the first round of drinks had been distributed she had found herself melting naturally into the dynamic of the group, feeling so welcomed that she almost found it confusing. 

"Gigi, I need to go and announce the next guest", Crystal poked her head around the door, looking flustered yet in her element. "You'll be on in five, are you almost ready?".

"Sure am, I'll see you down there.", she replied nonchalantly, turning back to the mirror and smoothing down the flyways of the long blonde unit that she had on. Scrutinising herself one last time Gigi slid her feet into the Louboutin's that were sat by the vanity, a gift from her to her, following her stint on the show, and turned on the spindly heel, tapping her way down the corridor towards the performance area. 

Gig's body was still flooded with adrenalin after her final number. She took a long sip of her drink to centre herself, paying attention to the sensation as she swallowed the sickly liquid. She took in the sights and sounds of the crowded bar, enjoying the freedom of just being able to watch, uninterrupted, which she imagined wouldn't be her reality for too much longer. 

When the bartender passed her another drink they nodded further down the bar, throwing a wink in Gigi's direction before they hurried off to deal with a brash customer shouting for a vodka soda. Turning slightly Gigi caught sight of what they had been gesturing at. A lone man standing at the bar, nursing a whisky, eyes well and truly glued to her as she finished her first drink. She contemplated for a moment. He was cute. Tall, dark and handsome in every way. He made a gesture as if asking permission to approach and she nodded her head slightly, not wanting to look eager as he walked towards her. 

"You know how beautiful you are right?", was his opening line. Gigi snorted into her drink, taking another large sip to try and hide the fact that she thought that the opening line was possibly one of the worst she'd heard in a while. Of course, she knew she was beautiful. As Gigi, she had always felt beautiful, like she could take on the world and nobody could tell her no. She felt him step closer and wind his arm around her waist, his eyes never leaving her lips as he told her exactly what he'd love to do to her that evening. She didn't even flinch at his touch, or at the filth that was spewing out of his mouth, instead, she studied his face and wondered fleetingly what it would look like with her makeup smeared all over it. 

"Gigi, I need you to come with me", she heard Crystal's distinctive voice before she saw her. She smiled apologetically at the tall stranger in front of her and mouthed 'later', before blowing him a kiss and turning back towards Crystal who stood rigidly behind her, following her a little way off to a roped-off section that was, strictly speaking, for 'VIP's'. 

"What are you doing with him?" Crystal bristled, taking Gigi aback. She was confused, not even remotely understanding what she'd done to deserve such a reaction.

"We were just talking, or he was talking I guess. What's wrong Crystal?" she asked, becoming aware that Crystal's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed and there were several sets of eyes pointing in their direction from across the crowded room. She could see Lux frowning from over by the DJ booth, a look of concern on her face. 

"He's gross Gigi," Crystal snapped before continuing. "He sleazes over all of the girls every week, you can't talk to him!" Crystal's voice was raised and Gigi could tell that she was angry. The level of her voice was higher than it needed to be even with the excuse of needing to be heard over the thumping bass of the song playing. 

"I can talk to whoever the hell I want to Crystal. Gods sake I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions you know", she drawled, trying to sound like she didn't care, even though her own initial confusion was dissipating and beginning to be replaced with a bubbling of irritation at being told what to do. 

"Gigi, you're supposed to be here with me", Crystal stared at her intently, grabbing at her arm as if to stake her claim. 

"I am here with you Crys, but we're not here together like that..? I don't know why you're being like this. And anyway we were just talking like I said, I can talk whoever I want, you're not my mother", Gigi huffed, her eyes narrowing as she wondered whether she was allowed to be mad right now that Crystal had just shut down her fun so quickly. Looking into Crystal's eyes Gigi saw that they were dark and something else flitted behind them. She wasn't sure what it was at first. She had thought it might just be anger, but when she thought about it wondered if it was perhaps jealousy. Gigi was struggling to comprehend why this was happening. It was frustrating, Gigi had been on her best behaviour so far and yet here was Crystal acting like a possessive boyfriend. She doesn't get to do this, Gigi thought to herself. 

"This shouldn't even be a conversation Crystal, stop acting like a child", Gigi spat a little too forcefully, jerking her arm out of Crystal's grip - "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom unless I'm not allowed to do that either?". She regretted her words instantly but her pride was too hurt to allow her to turn around and make it right. She needed to cool down first, so did as she had said she was going to, winding her way through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor making her way to the dressing room.

The dim light of the street lamps flashing by was all that allowed her to see Crystal's face, still fully painted, but softer, more subtle than her normal paint. She analysed a different area every time her face was illuminated by the outside source, noting as many details as possible before they were again plunged into momentary darkness. Things had been frosty since their earlier exchange, and Gigi knew that neither of them really wanted to be the first to apologise. She was therefore surprised when the hand that had rested on Crystal's lap reached out and wound its way into hers, intertwining their fingers and squeezing softly. It felt warm against her cool skin, it felt right. Squeezing Crystal's hand back she took the opportunity to look directly at Crystal for the first time since they had fought. Nothing needed to be said for her to know that they were both sorry for their outburst. That neither had intended for things to go as they had. 

"You know things are....", Crystal searched for the word, settling on "complicated. You know I really value your friendship Geeg".

Gigi bristled a bit at the word friends. They weren't 'just friends'. Or she didn't want them to be 'just friends'. Even now looking into Crystal's eyes she could see that Crystal wasn't even managing to convince herself of that. 

"I know, it's fine, you just..." Gigi stopped speaking before having a mental 'fuck it' moment and continuing, "- you need to stop insisting that friends look at each other like this Crystal. You know as well as I do that it's more than that".

"I know... but". Crystal's voice was small in the darkness like she was nervous to say the words that had left her lips. 

"Complicated, yeah I get it", Gigi replied, trying not to sound too dismissive or frustrated by the whole situation. 

They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes until Gigi found herself clambering out of the cab, grateful that she could kick her shoes off as soon as she stepped through the front door, the balls of her feet in agony after a long night in new shoes. Finding herself stood in the hallway she wasn't really sure what to do now. She just wanted things to be normal again, still feeling slightly on edge making herself at home didn't seem like the right thing to do. Gigi realised that she must have looked lost, stood there like an imbecile not knowing what to do because Crystal was looking at her in a strange way. 

"I was just wondering if I should go to bed," she explained, gesturing to the stairway behind her. 

"Yeah I want to go to bed" Crystal replied resolutely, reaching out for Gigi's hand. 

"Oh, yeah, I guess sleeps a good idea". 

"No, Gigi, I've been thinking about it, I want to go to bed with you". Gigi thought that she would have found the tentative tone in Crystal's voice endearing if she wasn't so shocked by the words that had just fallen from her lips so seamlessly as if she'd suggested something as benign as having eggs for breakfast. Gigi felt a tugging on her hand as Crystal led her up the stairs, flashbacks to the previous day when Crystal had shown her where she was sleeping and she only had the faintest of hopes that something like this could happen. She let herself be led along, not even fully aware of her feet making their way up the stairs. It was only when Crystal opened the door to her bedroom that she snapped out of her trance.

"No, not there", Gigi stated bluntly, taking charge and steering Crystal away from her bedroom towards the room they had spent the last night in. Even thinking about seeing Crystal in her, not just her but their, bed took her out of the moment. She paused as she got to the threshold of the room, hesitating before Crystal turned back to her expectantly, a quizzical look crossing her face as she took in Gigi standing in the doorway. 

"Changed your mind?", Crystal asked, uncertainty crossing her face.

"Have you?" was all Gigi could respond, hoping that the fact that she was shaking like a leaf wasn't as obvious as she felt it must be. 

"No". It was a whisper, barely audible over Gigi's erratic breathing. Crystal leaned forward and took her face in her hands, Gigi shuddering at the contact, eyes closing, suddenly scared, uncertain. "Don't overthink this now Geeg".

Hearing the way Crystal said her name brought her back, eyes snapping open as the heat that had been slowly burning its way through her body suddenly blazed like somebody had set a match to it, her lips hungry as she moved the last few inches, closing any space between them. The fire spread as she wound her hands into Crystals hair, tangling her fingers in her curls, pulling her upwards into the kiss, desperate, needing the contact that Crystal was more than happily reciprocating. After the immediate flash of flames, they slowed; Gigi realising that she was now flush against the wall, not having been aware that Crystal had pushed her backwards in her haste to deepen their kiss, Gigi planted a soft kiss against Crystal's mouth, chaste in comparison to the initial chaos. 

"Wow", Crystal giggled, her voice still quiet yet echoing softly in the darkness of the room. 

"I've wanted to do that for so long Crystal, so... fucking... long", Gigi punctuated every pause with another kiss. Staring at Crystal now all she could think was how she only ever wanted her makeup to be smeared over Crystal's face, her earlier notion forgotten in the overwhelming rush she felt coursing its way through her body. It made her feel powerful in a sense, seeing her mark left all over Crystals swollen lips. Like Crystal was hers, at that moment at least, and she never wanted this moment to end. Untangling her hand from Crystal's hair she rubbed her thumb gently over the smudged lipstick, soft and beautiful against Crystal's skin. 

"Oh, umm I suppose we should clean up a bit", Crystal muttered mirroring her gesture, gently stroking along Gigi's cheek, Gigi catching her eyes dart across her face and wondering how dishevelled she must look in that moment.

Reaching up she took Crystal's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and Gigi pulled Crystal behind her as she made her way to the bathroom. It was Crystal's turn to hesitate. Gigi flicked on the fluorescent light and reached around Crystal to turn the shower on, a smirk playing about her lips. Slowly she reached up and took off her hair, ruffling her own hair from where it had been mashed down under the wig. She placed it carefully on the counter before turning around and looking over her shoulder expectantly. 

"Unzip me?" she asked, her voice coming out in a soft rasping tone, her body already anticipating the touch of Crystal's hand as it reached for the long zipper savouring the feeling of Crystal's fingers as they trailed down her back as she exposed the skin. Letting the dress puddle on the floor she turned back around, her eyes deferred to the floor, flicking up to catch Crystal's eyes quickly, standing in just a pair of silk black panties. 

"Your turn", she dared Crystal, watching as the other took in the sight of her body. The attention made Gigi shiver. Watching Crystal's eyes glaze over with want was enough to justify her brazen actions, which she'd only allowed herself to consider for half a second before throwing herself headlong into the situation, in fear of backing out. 

"Umm, yes. Yes okay" Crystal muttered distractedly, rushing to divest herself of the layers of clothing and accessories, which quickly joined Gigi's dress on the floor. Stepping behind the shower curtain before Crystal was fully undressed afforded Gigi a minute to deal with the tape. Shimmying the underwear down her legs she threw them back out into the bathroom, hearing a slight gasp leave Crystal's mouth before the thud of her denim skirt could be heard hitting the floor. Gigi winced slightly as she unstuck the tape from her skin, freeing herself from the confines she'd been held in. She stepped under the showerhead allowing the water to cascade down over her, gently working cleanser onto her face to remove the remnants of her makeup, enjoying the feeling of the water droplets cascading down her skin, burning in tandem with the lust that she was having difficulty controlling, as she waited for Crystal to join her.


End file.
